


could you be my heroin(e)?

by luxcurious



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodyguard Romance, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Family Problems, Hurt/Comfort, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon is Ex-Military, Lyanna is Not a Stark, Modern Westeros, Mostly Show Verse, No Monarchy, No Royals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Parties, Partying, Past Relationship(s), Risky Behavior, Sansa is an Heiress, Sharing a Bed, Some Humor, Stalking, Step-Family, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Partying, Westeros, Winterfell, estranged family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxcurious/pseuds/luxcurious
Summary: Bodyguard AU || Modern AUJon is hired as a bodyguard for Sansa Stark, a known partygirl and multi-million dollar heiress. She’s the kind of girl that Jon hates, but her uncanny resemblance to his late fiancée draws him in.What makes him stick around, however, is a Sansa Stark that the rest of the world doesn’t get to see.





	could you be my heroin(e)?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sleeping With Siren’s song “Fly.” Listen to it here: https://youtu.be/-G1dkQHvNCQ
> 
> The prologue is very short, but the following chapters will not be.

Sansa Stark was an absolute nightmare.

Well, that’s what the tabloids said about her, at least.

Gossip magazines were as in love with her as they were with the Tyrells, but unlike the rosy brood, it was not in a good way. Casting his gaze to the most recent issue of _Crown_ , Jon immediately recognized the fiery orange mane of hair on the glossy cover. For a second, he felt a painful twist in his heart. The eldest Stark girl looked eerily similar to his former fiancée.

Pushing away stray memories, Jon slid his dark eyes over to the letter on his desk. He sighed heavily, scratching his chin in contemplation before deciding to reread the fancy cardstock.

_“Dear Mr. Snow,”_

Jon hummed appreciatively at the use of his preferred name.

_“I am writing to you today concerning your… unique skills. I am fully aware of the scope of your expertise, and am admittedly quite pleased. I would like to offer you a position at my company working with my eldest daughter, Sansa. If you may oblige me the pleasure of meeting you in person, I would be more than happy to discuss details, including a worthy compensation._  
_Best Regards,_  
**Eddard Stark  
President  & C.E.O.”**

 

The note was simple, but it plagued Jon with an inscrutable sense of confusion, apprehension, and curiosity.

“Why in the world would Eddard Stark want me anywhere near his precious little girl?” He wondered aloud, shaking his head slightly.

Such an elusive business proposal from one of the most powerful men in Westeros was not what left Jon with a slight sense of nausea, though. He was used to those. Being a navy-SEAL-turned-private-bodyguard for the rich and famous meant he never ran out of questionable—yet well paid—jobs. The reason for Jon’s anxiety was much more simple.

_And personal_ , his brain reminded him unhelpfully.

It was the fact that he was to be working specifically with the crazy party girl herself. And by working with, he meant _being responsible for keeping alive._

And yet, despite the fact that he felt like he was agreeing to be a babysitter rather than a bodyguard, Jon picked up his best fountain pen and began carefully writing his reply.

***

Sansa Stark was an absolute nightmare.

She knew she was, and her reflection in her bathroom mirror only served as proof. Her long hair was a nest of tangles and knots, her skin was oily, and her pores were huge. She had purple smudge beneath her eyes, and her dark gray jogging suit seemed to swallow her whole.

Sansa closed her eyes for a brief moment, inhaling deeply through her nose. Having collected her shattered self as best she could, she forced herself to smile at the mirror, first with teeth, then without. The action felt foreign and wrong, even though she practiced every morning. _Raise the corners, part the lips, close the lips, repeat._ She knew the steps well enough by now, but her mouth never seemed to work.

Dropping the false expression, Sansa grabbed her hair brush and began to work the knots out of her hair. Today was the day she met the man her father had hired to be her bodyguard/babysitter, and she’d resolved herself to make at least a half-decent impression.

***

Stepping out of the shower and snatching her towel off its usual hook, Sansa heard the distinct, baritone chimes that functioned as Winterfell’s door bell. Personally, she thought the tone was a bit melodramatic, but she’d never voice the thought out loud. She knew it would only serve to upset her father and as she was already his least favorite child, she wouldn’t dare.

Sansa heaved a long-suffering sigh, knowing the only person who was scheduled to come around so early this Sunday morning was her new “business partner,” as Ned Stark had so tactfully dubbed whatever overtrained SEAL rat he’d hired. Even after being Sansa’s guardian for the last twenty-two years, he still barely knew his daughter.

After tying her wet hair up into a loose ponytail and throwing on the first sundress to fall out her closet, the eldest Stark girl scoured her large room for a pair of dark blue ballet flats, knowing she would be most comfortable without the extra strain of heels.

Swiping on a hint of concealer over the bags below her eyes, Sansa sauntered out of the room, getting ready to put her game face on. She had people to meet and work to do and she’d be damned if she let herself appear anything less than perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my beta reader @ israfel00 on tumblr :)


End file.
